Something Old and Someone New
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Felicity decides to make a pretty drastic lifestyle change her Senior Year of high school, at first no one notices, but then some does.


Felicity fiddled thoughtlessly with her fingers, her emotions running through her mind so quickly that she couldn't rightly pick just one.

 _Idiot_ , she had made a drastic choice. For 17 years of her life she had been the same Felicity Smoak.

Quiet, shy, graphic tees, jeans, converses, dark hair, large black rimmed glasses. It'd be one thing if she had decided to change her entire persona Freshmen year. _That_ was normal.

Senior year- despite what her hair stylist had insisted- was borderline idiotic.

"Hey Felicity."

Felicity jumped, her hand shooting to her glasses- now they were thinner (not too much) and the top half of the rims were different from the bottom half- to prevent them from falling from her nose.

"Uh, yes!"

Her classmate handed her a paper, merely glancing up at her as they completed the action.

"We have to complete this before the end of class, you're with group 2."

Felicity blinked, waiting briefly for her classmate to say something- _Felicity what are you doing in heels?_

When no such statement came she swallowed hard.

"Thanks," she muttered and clicked her way to the group, ponytail swinging behind her head. Already sitting there were a few fellow seniors: sisters Laurel and Sara, and Helena, who was known to be a bit of a loner.

Laurel glanced up at Felicity and gave her a warm smile.

"How was your summer?" She asked brightly. Felicity tried to focus on organizing her pens expecting an additional: _Don't you think your skirt's a little short?_

"Er- it was good! Pretty- pretty good." Felicity stumbled over her words so hard that she thought for a moment that taking a free fall would be easier. "How was yours?"

Laurel smiled kindly and began to talk about her summer, Sara joining in the chat shortly after. Felicity hung to every word, not necessarily out of interest, rather from the stress of hearing one of them comment on her blouse and how the style wasn't her. How she ought to go back to how she used to dress.

She ought to go back.

The door was jostled open, tearing Felicity's attention from Laurel. She was surprised when Oliver Queen stumbled in his eyes fixed and unapologetic. It was odd though because she noticed that his overall posture made everything seem incidental.

The teacher didn't flinch.

"Late on day one Mr. Queen? I suppose no one ever truly changes. Group 2."

Felicity was so concerned with that wording choice, _I suppose no one ever truly changes_ that she barely noticed how suddenly Oliver stopped upon seeing her.

"Blonde," he blurted. It went over Felicity's head but she did subconsciously tug on her ponytail. Oliver relaxed, chuckled and sat in front of her catching her eyes with his, practically commanding attention.

"Felicity."

He sounded amused- not mocking in anyway. Felicity's face heated up and she momentarily feared for her life.

"You changed your look," he commented. Felicity swallowed hard and nodded, surely looking a bit dumb.

"You look good," he continued. "I mean different, but still good."

"Thanks," Felicity replied breathlessly. "I wanted to change the way people look at me. I wanna be taken more seriously."

"Well it works. You look like a grown women, a proper IT girl."  
Just like that Felicity's nerves disappeared. All her fears, all her concerns lost all thanks to Oliver Queen's thoughtful charm.

"Thanks Oliver," she whispered, a smile crossing her lips.

Again the door burst open-

"Group 2, Mr. Diggle."

And Dig stumbled in, a little messy for the first day of school, looking angry at Oliver. He glared at him and then looked to Felicity, surprise appearing on his face.

"Oh- how rude of me. My name is John Diggle, you can call me Dig."

He offered his hand to Felicity, and she began to laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

School's back in session and so am I! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! My first time writing for this fandom so.


End file.
